


Tiny Bug

by idontwritebroadway (wedontwritelemons)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Lila salt, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Alya Césaire, Rewrite, Shenanigans, basically Marinette got shrunk by an akuma, g/t but not sexual, if that makes sense, no proofread we die like mne, the golden trio is there, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontwritelemons/pseuds/idontwritebroadway
Summary: After an akuma attack, the city of Paris finds themselves in a predicament: the miraculous cure didn't work.The shrinking akuma's damage remained. The Effie tower was the size of a keepsake, half the park looked like doll house accessories, and the civilians effecting remained 3 inches tall.But what happens when Ladybug was hit by the akuma too?Shenanigans of course.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lê Chiến Kim & Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 33
Kudos: 172





	1. How it happened

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from a fanifc I wrote in 2018, the original is on fanfiction.net under "IDONTWRITELEMONS". You can read if you're into really bad cringe, but the grammar is awful, there are so many errors, and the plot is rushed and overall doesn't make sense. 2/10 don't recommend it.
> 
> (Also I updated this to fit with cannon, so you know there is Lila salt.)  
> NO PROOFREAD WE DIE LIKE MNE

Chloe's bullying was bad enough, but ever since Lila and Chloe seemingly "teamed up", it was unbearable. Marinette frowned as the duo approached their newest victim: Tina, the new girl. You see when Chloe and Lila worked together it wasn't like Chloe's typical harassment. Yes, Chloe would bully the victim, but then Lila would appear out of  _ nowhere _ to "fight Chloe off and comfort the victims." She would calm the person down, and when they explained what Chloe was doing, she would shake her head and say Chloe wasn't like that and that the kid should hang out with her and Chloe and see for themselves. Then when Lila conveniently wasn't there, Chloe would continue to harras, creating a loop.

Marinette stood next to Nino and Kim, the three of them haven't hung out in a while, with all of them having separate interests, but they all still talked at school. They were all standing in the courtyard before class. Marinette enjoyed times like this, with her two closets, long time friends. Kim was probably the only person out of the whole class (besides Nino, Alya, Adrien, and Marinette) who didn't believe Lila the liar. In fact, it pissed him off quite well when the Italian girl targeted Marinette or spread rumors about her. 

"Do you think we should stop her?" Nino asked as Chloe yelled at Tina. She was saying something about Tina being short.  _ Like that was a bad thing. _ Marinette rolled her eyes.

"No, wait for Lila to save the day, that will cause the most chaos," Kim said wrapping his arms around the two teens standing next to him. Alya and Adrien walked up to the trio, both of them also staring at Chloe, who was starting to cause a scene.

"I'm not that short!" Tears were forming in Tina's eyes and Marinette shrugged Kim's arm off of her.

"We should probably step in now." She walked towards the two girls, mindful of Lila who she was down the hall out of the corner of her eye. "Chloe! What are you doing?!" Marinette stood next to Tina, her arm wrapped around the girl in a side hug. "Hi, my name is Marinette, nice to meet you." She pointed to her friends who were standing off to the side, watching with caution. Kim looked ready to punch anyone if this all went wrong. "Go stand over there with them, they can help you find your class, or even just start small talk. I'll handle Chloe."

Tina nodded and walked over to the group, with Alya immediately hugging her. Marinette smiled, proud of her friends and their willingness to help others. That's the qualities that made then good miraculous holders. Even if Aspik wasn't successful, she still trusted Adrien to try again someday. Her happiness was shortlived as she turned back to Chloe.

"What did Tina do to you?"

Chloe scoffed. "She bumped into me, making me spill my coffee all over my designer shirt! She's so lucky Sabrina had a spa-"

"She bumped into you? So that warrants you attacking her about something the poor girl cant change? Her hights?!" Marinette saw out of the corner of her eyes as Tina slunk away, crying. She saw Kim and Adrien follow after the girl. Marinette turned her full attention back to Chloe, knowing Tina was in good hands. 

"I mean, you arent any taller  _ Dupain-Cheng _ ."

"Chloe you're only taller than me because you wear heels! You don't have to be such a bitch!"

Some people who had stopped to watch gasped at Marinette's choice of language, but nobody stepped up to stop her. On the contrary, some seemed- impressed. 

"Marinette!" 

Never mind. 

Marinette turned around to see Lila walking towards her.

_ Oh, _ _ crud.  _

She looked towards Nino and Alya who shrugged, not knowing what to do. 

"How could you say such  _ cruel _ things about my friend Chloe?!" Lila said, crocodile tears forming in her eyes. Marinette had to admit, as far as being a liar went, Lila was good at it. She certainly knew how to put on a show at least.

"Do you head the cruel things your friend was saying about Tina?" Marinette said, not stepping down. 

"Chloe? Be cruel? Why she would never!" Lila responded.

Before Marinette could hold back and stop herself, she laughed. A genuine giggle, that other around who were listening joined in on. Chloe walked around to stand next to Lila. She opened her mouth to say something- probably belittling to Marinette but she got cut off by Kim running back into the courtyard.

"Nette! Nino! Alya! Adrien and I tried to comfort the new girl but it didn't work! She sorta kind maybe got akumatized? Adrien had to run home because you know how his dad feels about him being in danger. We should all take shelter-"

"Nope!" Alya said pulling out her phone. "I need footage!"

Nino sighed. "I got to keep her out of trouble." Alya laughed dragging Nino along with her and the Akuma sirens started to go off. Marinette scowled, she hated how reckless Alya could get during Akuma attacks. 

Kim looked at her expectantly. 

"Oh um- I should go home and make sure my parents are okay. The bakery is just across the street after all! Why don't you go to stay safe with  _ Alix _ ." Marinette teased, watching at Kim's face turned a shade of pink. 

"Okay Nette, stay safe and tell Mama Cheng I said hi for me!"

"Of course!" Marinette said before running in the opposite driection from Kim.

Tikki popped her head out of Marinette's purse. "We aren't  _ actually _ going home right?"

"Of course not Tikki! Spots on."

It wasn't hard to stop her partner standing on top of the school, watching over the Akuma in the park.

"Hello Chaton, what's up with this Akuma?"

Her partner turned to her, a big grin instantly on his face. "Greetings M'lady! How are you feeline this morning?" Without waiting for a reply (and ignoring Ladybug's groan) he continued. "The Akuma seems to have shrinking abilities, so mind the raygun."

"You think that's where the Akuma is?"

"I mean, her get-up doesn't have any other crazy defining features, so I'd say so. It looks kinda like it used to be a water bottle. Hawkmoth is betting lazy with his weapons."

"Or-" Ladybug snapped her fingers. "The liquid in the object, the thing shrinking everything, maybe it's like a water gun. It runs out, and she has to refill. It would be a good time to attack."

As if on cue, the duo watched as the villain froze, the ray glowing as the liquid inside refilled itself. 

"Very smart M'lady. So watch out for glowing rays, and play a game of cat and mouse."

"Think you can handle playing the role of the mouse?" LAdybug said flicking Chat Noir's bell.

He smiled. "Of course." And with that, he jumped down to fight the villain, Ladybug close behind.

The Akuma spotted them the moment they landed in the park. Not that it was hard. People often cheered as the heroes arrived, constantly ruining the element of surprise.

"Ah Ladybug and Chat Noir! Just the people I wanted to see! I am Miniaturizer! You think I'm short! Well, when all of Paris is three inches tall I won't be anymore! I plan to start with Chloe Bourgeois!" The akumatized victim said.

"Tina." Ladybug whispered softly.

"You know her?" Chat asked, spinning his baton to block both of them from attacks at the Miniaturizer started to fire.

"No, I saw her at my school though. Let's just worry about defeating her for now, as long as-"

"Ahaha! Chloe! Just the girl I wanted to see!" Miniaturizer yelled at Chloe, who was entering the park with Lila.

"Chloe no!" Ladybug was quick to sling her yoyo around the girl, pulling her out of the way. "What are you doing here? You know you caused an Akuma attack so you think it's a good idea to show up?!" Ladybug didn't like chewing out people, especially during an Akuma attack where there could be people watching, but there were two people she would make an exception for, Lila and Chloe. And right now, Chloe deserved it.  _ Expedition one _ .

The blondie looked at Ladybug before running off crying about "Daddddyyy!"

"Get back here Chloe!" Miniaturizer yelled firing at the girl as she left.

"Oh no, you don't." Chat said. "hey moisturizer? Why'd you let such a  _ little _ issue get to you?"

Ladybug sighed. She knew Chat was just trying to distract the villain, but his puns often angered the Akuma more than anything. 

"Hey Ladybug!" The heroine turned slightly to see Lila walking towards her. Ladybug huffed and turned her attention back to the villain, making sure Chat didn't hurt himself while drawing all the ammo out of the Akuma.

"Ladybug? Why are you ignoring me? I'm your best friend!"

"Lila." Ladybug said turning to face the girl.  _ Exception two _ . "I am not your  _ friend. _ I am a hero on active duty trying to save Paris. So if you don't mind me, please go take shelter while I do my job." Ladybug summoned her lucky charm, expecting Lila to go away, but she didn't. Instead, she just started to cry. 

"You said we were friends. Did you lie to me? The protector of Paris lied to me..."

Ladybug looked at the bandana that the lucky charm summoned.  _ What if she shoved it in Lila's mouth to shut her up? _ The heroine looked around the park, her vision landing on Chat Noir and the shrink gun.  _ Easy _ .

Ladybug started to move closer to her Partner, who was obviously getting tired from the dodging, but Lila grabbed her arm. 

"Ladybug, I want answers! Why did you lie to me!"

Ladybug knew the game Lila was playing, there were cameras on and people were watching. She roughly broke out of Lila's grip. "I didn't lie to you. You lied to everyone else. You said we were friends, along with many other celebrities. Please leave me alone so I can do my jo-"

Ladybug was cut off as a force slammed into her back, throwing her roughly against a tree. Pain blinded her vision, as her lucky charm fell to the ground next to her. There was a ringing in her ears and she could faintly hear her partner calling out over it. As the pain Ladybug opened her eyes.

_ Oh fuck, she got hit by the shrink ray. _

Ladybug didn't have the time to think about that, the Miniaturizer was recharging, so she yelled to Chat. Her lucky charm was too far away and they needed to be fast, but CHat understood. He quickly grabbed the shrink ray and threw it to the ground by Ladybug. The Akuma slipped out of the object, and Ladybug took a step back at the size of it. It was almost as tall as her! Still, she swung her yoyo, in an attempt to purify the butterfly. 

Miraculously it worked, (don't ask me how) and Ladybug watched at the butterfly flew away.

For a moment, it was calm. 

_ A moment.  _

The ground underneath Ladybug shifted violently as somebody scooped her up into their hands. The tiny hero shrieked before realizing it was just her partner, who looked down at her with extreme worry. "Ladybug? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need the Lucky charm to put things back to-"

"Oh my god, Ladybug I was so worried!" Lila pipped up. She didn't run away when Ladybug got hit, rather- she started crying over her worry for her dear friend. "Chat Noir, let me see her! Oh, I don't believe she is safe!"

Chat instantly recoiled, taking a step back when Lila stepped towards them. "No." His voice was dangerously low. "You distracted her from doing her job. She told you to leave and you insisted on distracting her."

Ladybugs miraculous beeped and she tried again. "Chat I just need the lucky charm for the miraculous cu-"

"That's ridiculous!" Lila said stepping towards them again. "I would never hurt my friend."

"She isn't your friend."

"Chat Noir!" Ladybud tried a third time, at the top of her lungs. She knew her partner could hear her, he didn't have cat hearing for nothing. Both the teens above her stopped talking and looked at her. She sighed. "Chat, the banana on the ground. It's the lucky charm. I just need to summon the miracle cure and we can go home." Her miraculous beeped another warning and Chat nodded stepping away from Lila. He picked up the bandana after shifting his partner to one hand.

"Uh, M'lady? How are you supposed to throw this in the air?"

Ladybug froze at the realization. How  _ was _ she supposed to throw it up in the air? Before she could figure it out, the press surrounded them seemingly out of nowhere. 

"Ladybug! Chat noir! How are you handling the situation you have found yourself in after this Akuma?" "Is Ladybug injured?" "What is your relationship with Lila Rossi?" "Why hasn't everything changed back yet?"

Ladybugs miraculous beeped on a final warning, Chat noticed. He instantly covered Ladybug with his other hand as the lucky charm disappeared along with her suit. 

_ Shit. _

The now Marinette looked at her kwami, who had shrunken too, probably because she was in the earrings. Her clothes and purse she transformed into also fit. 

"Tikki, are you okay?"

"M-" Bubbles came out of Tikki's mouth, Marinette knew what she was trying to say. "The cure!"

"There is nothing we can do about that right now. Eat a cookie, all we can hope is CHat Noir can get us out of here, identity still secret."

The kwami nodded, disappearing back into her chosen one's purse. Marinette listened to the conversation outside.

"Ladybug and I must be on our way, I'm sorry but we cannot answer any questions at the moment please let us though."

It angered Ladybug how push the press could get, and this seemed to be no exception. "Chat." She called out. She was aware of how weary her voice sounded, and she trusted her partner to get them out of this, she had no doubt he could, but he needs to do it  _ faster. _

"I know M'lady." He whispered. She could feel him start walking as the ground beneath her shifted. 

Marinette let out a soft yelp as she fell, landing softly underneath chats gloved hand. He of course, still had the other hand over her, so she couldn't see where they were going. She knew Chat count use his Baton since both hands were occupied, so Marinette knew he wouldn't make it far. The noises around them go quieter and quieter and Chat stopped moving.

"M'lady, we're in an alleyway, nobody followed us. I won't remove my hand, because I know how you feel about the identities, but we're limited in the options we can take Bugaboo."

Marinette scrunched her eyes shut, she knew this would be coming.

"I mean, you're the guardian now, you call the shots but- I promised I would protect you. Who knows-" He laughed softly. "What if we're close outside of the suit? I could help you get places and when and Akuma attacks, I know where to find you."

He got silent, and Marinette realized he was waiting for her answer. She looked down at Tikki, who nodded.

"I think- it a good idea. Like you said we don't have many options. 

"Plagg, claws in."

There was a green glow the surrounded Marinette's vision as the leather underneath her became a soft hand.

"M'lady, I'm gonna lift my other hand okay?"

"I trust you Chaton."

There was a moment of silence when green eyes met blue ones, and if you were in the right place at the right time, you would have heard two joyful squeels echo through Paris.


	2. The consequence of action.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The golden trio (plus Adrien and Alya for a bit) have a heart to heart after today's events. Of course not after protective mama Sabine makes sure everyone is okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY finished the whole chapter only for archive to refresh the page, Im-
> 
> ugh type in google docs kids, don't risk it
> 
> with that being said there is 0 proofread this chapter because I just wanted to get it over with.

"School is closed," Marinette said looking at her phone. She was currently sitting on Adrien's shoulder as he strolled cautiously back to Françoise Dupont. They both agreed this was easier, and it gave Adrien his hands back. 

"Probably because Ladybug didn't fix everything, the people are probably scared right now," Adrien responded. "Where's everyone else?"

"Infront of the school. Alya is going crazy, nobody knows what happened out there, why Chat Noir reacted the way he did if Ladybug is okay, or why nothing has been changed back yet." Marinette got quite as she finished reading Alya's text.

"Nobody blames Ladybug," Adrien said gently scooping Marinette into his hands so he could look at her. "Nobody blames  _ you _ ."

Their identity hasn't fully sunk in for either of them, and they both agreed it was a conversation for when they had time, not on a walk in public. The situation didn't even feel like reality yet.

"We're going to figure out how to fix this, together" Adrien continued. The green eyes she saw every day from both sides of the mask seemed so familiar now,  _ how had she not seen it before? _ __ "We're partners, we work together, we fight together. This isn't any different Bugaboo."

Marinette smiled. "Of course." 

"Yo Adrien why are you just standing there!" The duo turned to see Alya and Kim walking towards them away from the school. Kim (who had shouted at Adrien before) talked again as they got closer. "Have you seen Marinette?"

Adrien laughed. "Yeah, I've seen her." He lifted up his hands to show Marinette, sitting crisscross.

Kim rolled his eyes. "I told you guys to stay with me, but you both had to go running away and look what happened."

"Both?"

"Dudette!" Marinette looked to see a tiny Nino on Alya's shoulder, shit-eating grin on his face. "I definitely get boyfriend of the year now, sorry Adrien, but I took a hit for my girlfriend!"

"I'm sorry?" Adrien asked. Marinette felt her face go red with what Nino was implying. "I'm not dating anyone right now Nino, me and Kagami didn't work out-"

"Ignore him, he is being an asshole." Marinette groaned, flopping backward dramatically. She looked up to Adrien, who had glanced down at her with a confused look on his face.

"Poor Sunshine boy." Alya laughed. "Hey, Marinette do you think your parents would let us crash at your place since school is closed for the day? I'm sure Adrien can stay since his schedule has been miraculously cleared right Sunshine?"

Adrien nodded. "As long as Marinette's parents are okay with it." He went to lift his hand up to his shoulder to let Marinette climb back on but Alya stopped him. 

"I wanna talk with my girl for a bit."

Adrien nodded, holding his hand out next to Alya's where Nino stood to trade places. He held out his fist for a fist bump and whispered "Me, you, and Kim have a lot to talk about, especially ho you ended up getting carried by  _ Adrien _ ." He was quiet enough so nobody could hear him except for Marinette but she covered his mouth anyway.

"If you don't shut it, I won't tell you  _ anything. _ "

Nino simply grinned and playfully shoved her into Alya's hand. 

"Now now kiddos play nice." Kim teased.

Marinette mumbled about Nino being stupid as Alya raised her hand to her shoulder. Marinette climbed up and glared at Nino from her new perch.

"I'm stealing your girlfriend."

"I'm cool with that," Alya said.

"Alya?!" Nino yelled.

The blogger simply shrugged, almost knocking Marinette off in the process. She gripped on to the shirt underneath her, missing how gentle Adrien had been with his movements. If Marinette thought that was bad, it became so much worse when the group started walking.

While Adrien had slow and cautious movements Alya was practically bouncing in her step, talking about how the second they were alone Marinette had to 'spill all the details!'

When they arrived, Kim walked into the Bakery first, and Marinette could already hear her parents gushing over 'seeing him for the first time in so long' and 'if he was okay after the latest Akuma'. Alya and Adrien walked in next to each other, and it wasn't long before Marinette's parents spotting her and Nino. Marinette braced herself for an overprotective fuss from her parents.

"Oh dear," Sabine said. She stepped out from behind the counter, while Tom froze, mid bread kned. "Now, what were you two doing so close to Akumas that you could have gotten hit!"

_ You have no idea Mama. _

Marinette glanced at Adrien, this was their time to come up with a cover story. "Well, I was trying to come home, but because we live so close to the park and the Akuma was just shooting rays everywhere, I got hit." She said slowly. "Uh, it's okay though! Because Adrien found me and I'm not hurt!"

Tom looked at Adrien who nodded, going along with the story. "Thank you so much son, for keeping our baby girl safe."

"Dad!" Marinette covered her face which was red from embarrassment. 

"It was nothing sir." Adrien said, trying not to laugh at Marinette's antics.

"Please, call me Tom."

"Yes, si- Tom."

Sabine smiled at Adrien before turning to Nino, protective Mom mode back on. "And what's your excuse?"

Marinette knew Nino wasn't going to throw Alya under the bus, no matter how reckless she could be during attacks. Marinette also knew that Nino  _ sucked _ at coming up with excuses. "Same thing here- I mean, I wasn't coming here- n-not that I didn't want to, I was just trying to get away, I didn't really know where I was going, but I got hit and Alya found me. Yeah, Alya did." 

Marinette couldn't suppress the giggle she felt at watching Nino panic. He sounded like Marinette trying to talk to Adrien.

Sabine sighed. "You kids head upstairs, Kim and Nino, will you boys be staying late? Its been a while since all three families have come together for dinner?"

Kim frowned. "My Parents are working tonight, sorry Mama Cheng, but I would love to stay if you'll have me!"

"Ah, Kim, always a gentleman. You are all always welcome here."

The group started to head into the apartment. "Stuck up." Marinette hissed as Alya walked past Kim.

They sat at the dining table, Nino slipped of Adrien's shoulder and sat on the table, but Marinette stayed on her perch. She liked being almost faced hight, since she was short she was normally at level with everyone chins away, on the table she couldn't deny the situation she was in.

Adrien looked at the clock on his phone. "I can only stay for a couple of hours, once school officially ends I have a photoshoot. Natalie said since Lila didn't shrink we will still have it."

Nino scowled. "She should have. I was there,  _ obviously _ " He motioned to his body. "She was distracting Ladybug. Lila is the reason Ladybug shrunk and couldn't fix everything."

"Oh my god!" Alya jolted upright, causing Marinette to fall off her shoulder and land on the table, she landed on her feet but stumbled forward a bit. Nino caught her before she could hit the ground (table?) and Alya muttered an apology before continuing. "Ladybug shrunk! I almost forgot because I was to busy worrying bout Nino! I  _ know _ I said I would stop looking into her and CN's identity, but this means anyone who is tiny is a suspect!"

Marinette laughed awkwardly, trying to play the causation off. "You hear that Nino? You could be Ladybug."

"Please, you'll catch me dead before I wear a red and black spandex."

"You never know, Chat Noir did it." Kim pointed out.

Marinette grinned up at Adrien, whose face was turning the color of her ladybug suit. 

"Yeah, he did." Adrien laughed nervously.

"Back on topic, Lila Rossii seriously sucks," Alya said.

Everyone nodded in agreement before something dawned on Marinette.

"Poor Tina!"

"What?" Kim asked.

"She was akumatized! We all know nobody is gonna blame Ladybug, even if it's debatable if it's her fault! I don't know how many people are aware that Lila was a distinction, and you know everyone needs somebody to point a finger too and they might pick Tina!"

"Wow, girl you crossed so many points there," Alya said. "The first one, about Ladybug- we'll come back too. I have a feeling that could be a long debate." Marinette could almost feel Adrien's gaze burning through her, wanting to insisted its not her fault. "Second, I got Lila on the ladyblog, and many other news sources saw her, they know what she did. Thrisd, that just means we're gonna have to work extra hard to let Tina knows what happened wasn't her fault. She's not from Paris, being akumatized in itself probably horrified her. We just need to let her know that everyone has been akumatized at one point. Except for our two sunshine over there." Alya pointed to Marinette and Adrien.

"It's cut close," Marinette mumbled, low enough so nobody could hear. At least, nobody who didn't have cat hearing from their miraculous.

"What's that supposed to mean Marinette?" Adrien asked, holding his hand out to pick Marinette up, who obliged, stepping on carefully. 

"Exactly what I said, I've  _ almost _ gotten akumatized before. Quite a few times recently actually, but I'm still going Akuma free strong."

"How almost is almost?" Alya asked, leaning forward a bit. "And why didn't you tell any of us?"

"Well, so answer your first question, um, almost is when I got expelled- the Akuma actually entered my earring." Marinette ignored Adrien's gasp, knowing what her earrings were. "I almost gave into hawkmoth too, but if you remember, he recalled the akumas. That's how almost is almost."

"Nette," Kim said softly. 

"I didn't really tell you guys because, well it had happened so many times. I didn't tell you the first time because it didn't seem like a big deal. And when it started happening almost every other week, well I couldn't exactly start telling you now."

"Of course you could!" Nino said looking up at her from his spot at the table. "Dudette- we are your  _ friends _ ! You could tell us anything!"

"And your gonna tell us now," Alya said. "Spill girl, why."

Marinette sighed. "I guess I let Lila get to me one too many times."

"Are you okay?" Adrien asked. The question caught Marinette off guard.

"What?"

"I can only imagine the mindset you have to be in to almost get akumatized that often. Are you okay?"

It sounded like he was only asking about the Akumas, but knowing Adrien was Chat allowed Marinette to read the underlines of that statement so much batter.

_ Are you okay after the near akumatizations? Are you okay with all the stress of the guardian and class representative? Are you okay after this latest Akuma attack? _

Adrien wanted to know if Marinette was okay about all of it. But right now, he was just worried about the headspace of the girl he was holding to his chest.

"I mean, I'm doing a lot better now, actually." Marinette started. "Ever since Kim realized Lila was lieing and we all started hanging out together in school, Lila hasn't had a chance to corner me alone and threaten me so-"

"What?" The four teens at the table exclaimed.

"Oh did I not mention that?" Marinette laughed nervously. "Because- that's something that's been happening since Lila last came back."

Adrien looked like he wanted to say something, but he was cut off by his phone ringing on the table. Both Marinette and Nino cringed at the sudden loud noise. 

"Oh, sorry guys," Adrien said quickly shutting off the sound. "That's my cue to go to the photoshoot. We will continue this topic later because I think we can all agree Marinette has some explaining to do, and if Lila magically gets hurt during the photoshoot, I want it on record that it wasn't me." Adrien gently set Marinette on the table next to Nino and stood up. 

"I should be on my way too. I need to head home and prove to my mom that I'm okay and I still have the hight I left the house with." Alya said standing up too. "But I agree with Adrien, this conversation is far from over. Mari, you have to tell me all the details about, you know and keep Nino away from the corners of tall surfaces. And Kim?"

Kim looked up at Alya.

"Don't drop them."

Adrien laughed as he headed downstairs, Alya following behind. Kim huffed. "Such little faith in me!"

When Marinette was sure Adrien and Alya left she turned to Kim. "So, you have any trouble protectng Alix?" 

"Uh uh no way Nette, this is about you!" Kim said. "how did you go from not being able to form a coherent sentence around Adrien to suddenly being totally calm and collect while being  _ held by him?!" _

Marinette laughed awkwardly. "Well, you see when you almost have a near-death experience such as being shrunken to three inches and defenseless, you tend to do some reevaluating."

Kim nodded but seemed in disbelief. Before he could counter-attack, Sabine and Tom walked into the room. 

"Nino, your parents are on their way, we are going to all have dinner together, like good old times, except we'll have a proper feast when Kim's parents can make it." Sabine started. "Now downstairs while I was working I did some thinking. I  _ could _ be a crazy overprotective Mama to you two" she pointed to Marinette and Nino who both sat on the table "or I could accept what's happened and just do my best within reason to keep you safe. That being said, since Nino is like my son and I have grounding rights, just like Nino and Kim's parents can punish Marinette, I had half a mind to just make sure you never leave the house and never get hurt. But I'm aware that it is highly unrealistic. So you three just listen up while I give my speech and we can all get this over with.

* * *

Two hours later, with bellies full, Kim sat on the floor of Marinette's room with Nino and Marinette on the chaise. 

"Nette?" Kim asked. Marinette looked up from her phone. "I love your mom. She started her speech with, at the height you're at I either want you at one of our houses or with Kim, Alya, or Adrien, to if you ever need to be bailed out of jail and don't want your parents knowing, I will do it, but you have to work at the bakery to repay the debt."

Marinette sighed. "That last part is a speech she has been wanting to make for a while, its best she just got it out of her system."

"Still love Mama Cheng." Kim hummed.

Nino peaked over Marinette's shoulder and gasped. "You're texting Adriennnn! What's he saying?"

**_ Sunshine boy/future husband: Shal i pick you up for patrol tonight? We need to talk about knowing each others identities, we cant avoid it mlady. _ **

** yeah, idk when kim and nino are leaving tho **

**_ Sunshine boy/future husband: Just let me know when they leave. _ **

Marinette couldn't exactly tell them that. "He just wanted to make sure I was okay after earlier and if we would be going to school tomorrow since they plan on reopening."

"They do?" Kim groaned. "it was good while it lasted. If that's the case, I really should get home and sleep. Nino, should I bring you down?"

"That's probably best." Nino said.

"Wait!" Marinette jumped up. "Nino come here." She reached into her purse and pulled out the measuring tape and emergancy needle and threat she kept (you never know). "Do you need clothes for tomorrow? I can make you some?" She held up the measuring tape.

"Dudette, that sounds amazing, thank you."

"Of course!" She said quickly pulling the note upon on her phone and jotting down measurements.

"What are you gonna do for yourself, Nette?" Kim asked.

"Well, when I first do a prototype of a design, I do it doll-sized on a ladybug action figure, the tight spandex design doesn't mess up my measurements and it helps me get a visual on what the final product will look like! I can just make some adjustments on those!"

"Smart girl." Nino said. As Marinette finished the measurements quickly.

"And Kim before you go, can you bring that small box and the makeshift bed on my desk over here? In the box are the prototype clothes."

"And the bed?" Kim asked bringing them both.

"I uh-"  _ Can't exactly say, oh thats my Kwamis bed, Tikki won't mind if I use it! _ "Just wanted to try my hand in dollhouse furniture, kind glad I did now."

"You really got luck on your side Nette! Good night!" Kim said, carrying Nino downstairs with him.

"Doesn't feel like it," Marinette mumbled.

As soon as Kim's head disappeared, Sabine's head popped up through the trap door. "Are you okay for the night Darling?"

"Yeah mom, I'm fine. I just wannt to finish sewing this then I'm going to bed." Marinette said.

"Okay, make sure you get some sleep, Kim said he'll swing by tommorow to bring you to school."

"Alright mama, love you."

"Love you too sweetheart."

Marinette waited a couple of seconds after her mom was gone to open her purse for Tikki to fly out. "I thought they would never leave."

"That I can agree on bugaboo." Chat Noir said dropping in onto Marinette's bed. "Miss me?"

Marinette smied. "hey Chat."

"Don't need to worry about patrol, I already did, right now we just need to talk." He said sitting on the floor in front of her. "Hi Tikki."

"I agree," Marinette said. "I feel like the whole situation hasn't really sunk in yet like I can't believe it is you!"

"You've been standing right in front of me this whole time." Chat said. "I feel kinda stupid."

Marinette laughed. "Glad I'm not alone on that one."

"I meant what I said before we revealed ourselves you know." Chat said. "I will go out of my way to protect you, and Knowing that the two girls I loved- was actually one, its relieving."

"Two girls?" Marinette squeaked. 

"Yeah, little bug." Chat laughed at the nickname. He had said it before, but it felt ironic now. "I loved ladybug, but I always had a crush on Marinette. I denied it, saying you were just a friend because I didn't want to feel like I was betraying Ladybug. Plagg would tease me that between both sides of you and Kagami, I must have had a thing for blue hair. But I just had a thing for you, all sides."

Marinette's face was burning up. "Wow I-"

"Sorry if I came on too strong!" Chat said quickly. "I know, there is a boy you like and I'm sorry if-"

"Chat." Marinette cut him off. "They boy was you. I have the _biggest_ crush on Adrien Agreste, and I felt something for Chat but like you, I didn't act on it. I felt like I could be betraying Adrien, hell that's why I couldn't form coherent sentences around you."

"We really are the same." Chat laughed. "I hate to cut this short Bug, but I can see you're tired and tomorrow is gonna be a  _ long _ day for you, so get some sleep Little lady."

"Stop with the little jokes!"

"Why? You are a ladybug after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so I can get an idea, comment if you can from the original fic at ffn. I wanna know if anyone reading had read the god awful first attempt.


	3. A new day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first full day at three inches and Marinette already needs a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to the Lila account for making me laugh, but be a fair sport and don't be mean. There is a line between funny comments and rude to the writer. You have been pretty good in my comments but I've seen you comment on other fics. Everyone remember that writing takes time and skill, so let all just keep bad comments to ourselves, remember to drink water, and have a miraculous day!

It took everything in Marinette's power not to fall off Kim's shoulder as he walked her and Nino to school. She had stayed up most of the night sewing an outfit for Nino from scratch and readjusting an outfit for her. During that time, she planned to talk to Tikki about how to fix the mess she put all of Paris in, but the Kwami fell asleep and Marinette didn't have the heart to wake her. 

Nino wrapped his arm around Marinette and held her close as she almost fell again. "Dudette, how much sleep did you get last night?"

Marinette mumbled incoherently. "Laid down as my alarm," She paused to yawn. "Went off"

"Well lucky for you, since you're so small now, maybe you can manage to get away with taking a little nap in class!" Kim said walking up the steps to the school.

"Kim! Nino, Marinette!" A voice called behind them. Kim turned around and the trio saw Adrien climb out of a limo and run up to them. He wasn't wearing his usual outfit, instead, he wore a baggy sweatshirt with the Gabriel Agreste symbol on it. "Dad is trying a new promotion technique where I wearing the clothes as a sort of walking ad." He explained upon noticing the strange looks from Kim.

"It looks warm." Marinette yawned. "Guess we're all sporting new looks today." She motioned to her outfit which was a simple pink shirt with overalls. The design on her shirt was similar to the one she wore every day, but not exact. She still had her purse on her hip, but no backpack since that wasn't shrunk. Nino pointed proudly to his carapace themed jacket, with a white shirt underneath. 

"An MDC original!" He claimed excitedly.

"How did you manage to do all that in one night?" Adrien asked. "And by hand?"

"Nette over here compromised her sleep instead." Kim laughed.

"Adrien!" 

The group looked over to see Lila walking towards them. She wore a similar sweatshirt to Adrien's, but it had a different more form-fitting cut to it. She attached herself to Adriens arm. "We're matching! Let's go show the class you can talk to these three later!" She tried pulling Adrien away but he didn't move. 

"Actually Lila I'm going to stay here. We still have time before the bell rings and I want to spend it with these guys. We can talk later okay?"

Lila laughed with a forced sweetness to it. "Oh of course! I just steal you at lunch then huh?"

"We'll see what happens. We," He motioned to the trio in front of him, "Have a lot to talk about." Without leave room for a debate, he gently unlatched Lila from his arm and walked over to stand next to Kim. Lila took the hint and walked away.

"You're too nice to her Adrien," Kim said. "If I didn't have these two on my shoulders I would have definitely taken a swing at her. After knowing shes been treating Nette-"

"Kim it's fine. Like I said she hasn't done it in a while." Marinette said. "No need to get violent so early in the morning."

"But she did it. And I still expect answers at lunch."

Marinette didn't respond, she simply yawned, leaning backward again.

"Jesus christ Mari," Nino was quick to stop her from slipping too far. "Adrien, take your girl before she falls to her death."

Adrien didn't say anything about Nino referring to Marinette as 'his girl', he just scooped her into his hands which her currently sweater paws due to the huge sweatshirt. Marinette mumbled something and nuzzled further into the fabric, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Do you think Miss. Bustier will notice if Marinette disappeared after attendance? We gotta let this girl nap." Adrien said, a fond smile on his face while he looked down at his lady.

"Probably not. I'll sit with Alya in the front row and you can sit behind us and hide the sleeping beauty that is our Marinette." Nino said. 

"Alix isn't here today because her dad doesn't feel it is safe for school to reopen, I could sit with Alya and Nino and we can form and literal wall." Kim offered.

"You don't need to do that for me," Marinette mumbled, clearing struggling to stay conscious.

"Hey, guys!" Alya said walking up to Adrien and Kim. "Love the new outfit Nino and Adr- is Marinette asleep  _ already _ ?" Alya deadpanned at the sight of her best friend trying not to curl up. 

"Yeah, we're gonna smuggle a sleeping Mari into school," Adrien said. "Good thing I wore my sweatshirt today, it has pockets."

"I am  _ not _ going into somebody sweatshirt pocket," Marinette said without opening her eyes. "Unless its dark I really want to take a nap."

Adrien laughed. "Yes Mari, typically pockets are dark."

"This girl is so out of it, how much sleep did she even get last night?" Alya said pulling out her phone to take a picture of her best friend curled up in Adriens hands for when she was in the propped headspace to process it.

"According to the girl herself, none," Kim said. "And I'm sure yesterday left her drained enough as it is."

The group started heading inside and they were quick to notice everyone staring at Adrien and Marinette. Most of the looks were not happy. Marinette shrunk into herself, as if trying to seem smaller then she already was.

"Why are they staring at you two?" Alya whispered.

"Not Mari, just me," Adrien responded. "People aren't very happy that my dad is still working with Lila after what she did yesterday got on the Ladyblog. Yet my dad's response to that is to book Lila overtime. As of today, Lila had more photoshoots next week for the Agreste brand then I do."

"It's like your dad wants people to get upset," Nino said. 

"Maybeee he works for Hawkmoth." Marinette bumbled.

"Girl!" Alya hissed, "no matter how out of it you are, you  _ cannot _ go around accusing people of working for a terrorist."

"I wouldn't put it past him." Adrien shrugged.

They walked into the classroom and sat down where they all agreed to, explaining to Alya what was happening. 

Lila saw the empty seat and jumped at the chance to sit next to Adrien. "Adrien! Why don't I sit next to you today!" She noticed Marinette sleeping in Adriens hands and purposely cooed loudly. "So cute!"

"Shh!" Alya said turning around. "If you wake her Ill-" She stopped mid threat. "I'll be mad."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to wake her! Sorry if that's how my intentions came off! You know my tinnitus is really acting up today and I'll talk very loud because I can't really hear myself."

"If that's the case," Adrien said. "Then you should sit in the front with Chloe where you normally sit. You can hear better in the front row!"

Lila's face faltered for a second, obviously caught in a lie. "Adrien you're so smart. Thanks a million!"

Once Lila said down and attendance was taken, Adrien slowly shifted Marinette into his pocket, keeping his hand wrapped lightly around her. He could feel her shift slightly before falling asleep. It took everything in Adrien not to smile, just knowing that that was his lady. His thumb rubbed gentle circles in her back for most of the period as he tried to concentrate on work. Just as the group hopped, Miss. Bustier suspected nothing, and Adrien even later found out Nino got some shut-eye as well.

It was temporarily peaceful like the Akuma Shrink was forgotten while the class learned about English literature. 

Temporarily.

Lunch came around and Adrien reluctantly woke Marinette up, no matter how much he just wanted to let her sleep, but he was quickly outvoted by the other four friends greatly worried about Marinette.

It didn't take much t wake her up, but it took a while before she was fully conscious and able to participate in the conversations around her. She climbed onto Adriens shoulder and waved at Nino who was sitting on Alya's shoulder across from Adrien.

"So, it's safe to say our  _ very _ important conversation yesterday was cut short." Kim started. "We need att the threats on the details, more info on the  _ almost  _ akumatizations, and don't forget about the debate on if its ladybugs fault."

"Which it's not." Adrien stated. 

"Okay sunshine boy, the debate is last," Alya said. "Marinette, you said Lila has been threatening you since she got back. Ignoring the fact that that is literal months ago what does she say when she threatens you?"

"Well, she mostly just threatens to turn all my friends against me since I tried to call her out on her bullshit. Nine times out of ten it doesn't phase me, but the times it has cut close it because she has actually succeeded a bit."

Adrien felt a pang in his heart as the girl on his shoulder talked. 

"I'm so sorry for ever doubting you Nette," Kim said softly. 

Marinette just shrugged. "You know right from wrong now, that's all that matters. Now onto the much-anticipaed debate, is it Ladybugs fau-"

"No."

"Nope."

"Not really." 

"No."

Marinette smiled. "Tough crowd we have today. Who's fault is it then?"

"Lila's obviously." Kim said.

"I dunno, I'd blame the press," Alya said. "I've never seed Chat Noir so stressed about his partner. Anyone with common sense could see now would be the time more than ever to let the heroes do their job. That's why the Labyblog coverage stopped so suddenly."

"While Alya has a valid point, Id go right to the source and say Hawkmoth," Adrien said.

Nino nodded. "That's what I was gonna say, dude. We're all playing the blame game, it was literally an  _ akuma _ attack. Hawkmoth just got bold with his villain powers.

"I hope Tina knows, hawkmoth is to blame though," Marinette said. "I know I keep going back to her, but I'm just worried you know? Yesterday was her first day and everything went to shit like never before. It's pretty easy to blame yourself."

"And this is why you're out everyday Ladybug," Alya said.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, but Marinette finally found herself alone in her room with time to talk to Tikki.

"Has this ever happened before?"

Tikki thought carefully. "Once. You understand that the ladybug miraculous has the power to fix  _ all  _ miraculous damages, but it works in a funny way right?"

"The hardest part of the job," Marinette mumbled while sewing her outfit for tomorrow.

"We had a moth miraculous holder who used Akumas for negative powers in the past. She was part of the team but decided she wanted ultimate power. She insisted the other holders handed over their miraculous, and when they didn'- she tried to by force. They were in a very similar situation to you and Chat Noir now. We discovered that the miracle cure can fix the damage done in past akumas, if its the same akumatized victim."

"So, in order for me to fix this mess, Tina must be reakumatized."

"Yes," Tikki said.

"Well so much for trying to comfort her!" Marinette said flopping backward. "How do we know that will even happen again?"

"We don't," Tikki said softly.

"So I could be stuck like this  _ forever _ ?"

"Forever is a long time Marinette, I wouldn't necessarily say forever. Humans aren't eternal."

"Helpful. So I'm stuck like this for the rest of my life. And you're stuck like that forever."

Tikki laughed. "I am a tiny god Marinette, I can pick and choose my form. We kwamis pick the size we are because its easier to stay hidden, so I shrunk with you. Don't worry about me right now. Worry about the rest of Paris. And yourself. Next time you see Adrien this would be a good thing to talk about. I imagine Plagg is telling him the same thing right now."

* * *

"Plaggggg."

"I'm not speaking without the cheese."

"You already ate four wheels! I can't keep buying more to bribe you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys rather these short but daily updates or longer chapters that take longer to come out?


	4. A much needed talk

“Adrien?”

The model looked down where Marinette sat on the table. They were alone in the park at a picnic table, waiting for Alya and Nino.

“We never really talked about what we would do if there were an akuma attack. Marinette said.

Adrien was quiet while he seemingly thought about it. “I feel like my answer is not gonna be what you wanna hear M’Lady.”

“You’re going to tell me I can’t fight.” Marinette crossed her arms, knowing the answer.

“Can you see yourself physically being able to? It's riskier than normal Mari.”

“What if there is a tiny akuma? There are a lot of people this size in paris.”

“Then I’d be doing the sideline job.”

Marinette nodded, seeming happy with this response. They sat in a comfortable silence, just enjoying eachothers company. It had been five days since the shrinking akuma, and there hasn't been an akuma since. Either Hawkmoth felt bad for what he caused, or he was planning something. The duo didn’t really wanna find out.

Life at three inches was slowly becoming normal, and that scared Marinette. With each new day at her height, it seemed like there would be less of a chance of Tina getting akumatized. Marinette broke the silence again.

“What if life is like this forever?”

This time Adrien didn’t look. He just shook his head. “It won't be.”

“You don’t know that.”

Marinette didn’t get a response.

“What if Hawkmoth never sends out an akuma again at all. Maybe he shrunk during the last attack and can’t. What if-”

“Marinette stop.” Adrien’s voice was firm. “We are gonna figure this out. No matter what the outcome. If I have to carry you around for the rest of our lives I will, but I won’t have too. Because we are a team. We always figure it out and we never let Hawkmoth win.”

Marinette nodded. “Okay, you’re right. Thank you Chaton.”

“Anytime Bugaboo.”

If somebody saw them in public and heard Adrien call Mari Bugaboo, their identities would be revealed in an instant. Chaton and M’Lady were easier to sneak in as just nicknames only Rena Rouge and Carapace have heard them, but Marinette still didn’t like it. But they were alone right now, nobody else was in the park, so she let a smile slip past her lips. “You know I don't like that nickname.”

“Your smile is betraying you.” Adrien teased, poking her softly. His entire pointer finger was enough to knock her gently to the ground, nothing painful, just playful banter, but the sheer size difference rang loud through the back of Marinette’s mind.

Trying not to think about it, she looked past Adrien where she could see Alya and Nino walk into the park. “There they are!” Marinette quickly jumped back to her feet and ran to the edge of the table, not getting too close to the end.

Alya spotted Adrien at the table instantly and made her way over. Kim had swimming lessons and couldn’t make it to this impromptu hangout, but he said he would see everyone at school the next day.

“Hey dudes!” Nino slid gracefully down Alyas arm onto the table next to Marinette. He had gotten good at that, just another part of adjusting to the shrink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short, filler update. Comment akumatized victim ideas if you have any! I have a plot laid out but not the villains to put in. They can be tiny or full sized and I'll give you credit in the chapter that I use them! 
> 
> As always feedback is appreciated.


	5. A new normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some world building, in which Paris is slowly adjusting to the aftermath of the akuma attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey forgot this fic was a thing. my b lmao  
> shoutout to 'NOODLE' for commenting bc that's the only reason I remembered, whoops

One week without akuma activity turned to two weeks without akuma activity. The doubt in the air was almost palpable.  _ Would Paris ever be normal again? _ The question rang loud in everyone’s heads. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir made a vague announcement that they were doing their best to fix the damage.

Alya was running overtime on the ladyblog, doing her best to keep everyone updated.

Buildings and parks got fixed, but the damage to citizens remained.

Marinette taught Nino the basics in sewing so they could help other shrunken parisians. The DJ picked up fast, with Marinette designing and him stitching. It wasn’t perfect, but the entire situation wasn’t ideal, so people were more than grateful. 

Paris was collectively accepting the fact that this very well may be a new normal.

It was a bitter defeat, but there wasn’t much anyone could do. 

Not even the heroes.

Nobody blamed Ladybug, and nobody blamed Tina. 

The latter conflicted Marinette. 

Of course she didn’t want Tina wrongfully accused. But the guilt and anger might be the only thing that could get her reakumatized.

School opened and closed periodically as everyone tried to maneuver around the incident. At first parents complained about a sudden reopening, so all schools were closed. But then there were complaints about  _ no _ reopening. 

Like this week for example. Monday and Tuesday Collège Françoise Dupont was open, but Wednesday on they closed again. If anything the constant closures and reopenings were worse. 

Marinette just needed  _ something _ to get her back into schedule. A little constant to take her mind off the shrink. Not that it was easy to forget, everything was a reminder. She was so  _ small _ compared to everyone. If it weren’t for Nino being the same way, Marinette may have gone insane. It was scary, too. It's not that Marinette didn’t trust Adrien. Alya, and Kim. It’s just- putting your life in someone’s hands hit a whole new meaning as she got carried around. 

It was currently Friday afternoon. Marinette was in the park with Nino and Kim. It was one of the first places to get fixed from the akuma attack and in the past weeks quickly grew to become the main hangout area. Kim sat at one of the picnic benches with Nino and Marinette on the table. The two boys were having a conversation that Marinette totally turned out, getting lost in her own thoughts.

She had bigger things to worry about.

As scared as she was, she would never admit it. She didn’t need to be babied. It didn’t do anything to help her situation. If anything, it was frustrating. Like when Chat made her sit home on patrol. Marinette may be small but she wasn’t useless. There had to be  _ something _ she could do as Ladybug. 

Whatever.

Marinette tuned into Nino and Kim’s talk in order to take her mind off things.

“Nobody’s seen Ladybug or Chat Noir since the announcement they made last week.” Kim stated.

_ So much for a change in convo _ .

“They’re probably busy, Ladybug shrunk too.” Marinette spoke up in silent defense of herself and Adrien.

_ Adrien _ . 

She still fully hadn't wrapped her head around the idea that Chat Noir and Adrien were the same person.

It made  _ so  _ much sense. How did she not see it before? Everything happened too fast on the day of the Akuma attack for her to process it properly, and the facts were still working their way through Marinette’s head.

“That's true, dudette.” Nino agreed. “Being Paris’ superheroes has got to be a hard enough job, they really didn’t need this. Besides, we just haven’t seen them in a while because of the lack of akuma attacks. We’re used to seeing Ladybug and Chat Noir every day because they’re saving our butts every day.”

Kim laughed. “That is true.”

Adrien and Alya were supposed to be meeting then here any minute now, Alya coming once her mom is home so she doesn't have to babysit the twins, and Adrien coming whenever his photoshoot ends. 

Adrien resented his photoshoots with Lila even more that he knew the extent of what the girl did to Marinette. And most of Paris resented Lila once they saw that Lila was the reason Ladybug wasn’t focused on her job. 

Still, Mr. Agreste continued to book her as a model. It was like he was trying to upset people. And in the case that he was, it’s working.

People were disappointed in Paris’ top designer, and for good reason. There were so many female models he could use, but he chose Lila. 

And the girl let it go to her head. It was like she was oblivious that she was under fire, all she talked about were her photoshoots with Adrien. 

“Alya!” 

Nino’s voice brought Marinette out of her thoughts once more as Alya approached the picnic table. “Sorry, Mom got home later than planned, where’s sunshine boy?”

“ _ Also _ later than planned,” Marinette answered. “He should be here soon.”

Alya nodded, taking a seat. “The comments of the Ladyblog are getting nervous.” She started. “Nobody knows if Ladybug will be able to fix everything.”

The other three nodded silently. Marinette dropped her gaze to the table beneath her.

_ What if she couldn't fix everything _ ?  _ That wouldn't just affect her. It could hurt everyone _ .

“Well,” Kim started slowly. “All we can do is support Ladybug and trust that she knows what she's doing.”

_ But I don't _ . Marinette thought to herself bitterly. 

It was too much pressure to carry on her very small shoulders. 

“I just wish there were more ways we could help.” Nino sighed. “Ladybug and Chat Noir shouldn’t have to solve it on their own or take the blame. It’s Hawkmoth’s fault.”

“I agree.” Alya nodded. “And Hawkmoth knows it too. I don't think we’ve gone so long without an akuma since-” She paused. “We’ve never gone this long without an akuma.”

“You’d think we’d have time to relax then.” Marinette said dolefully. 

“You’re not kidding, girl.” Alya teased. “Oh! Sunshine boy, three o’clock.”

Marinette turned around to see Adrien stepping out of a limo before jogging over to where they sat. “Sorry I took so long, the photoshoot ran over.”

“As usual.” Alya teased. “Hi, Adrien.”

Adrien sat on the bench next to Kim and behind Marinette, who turned around to wave at him. 

Looking up at everyone, even from table level, made Marinette’s stomach flip, so she turned to Nino, concentrating her gaze on her friend. 

No matter how long she was small, the feeling of looking up is something that Marinette doesn't ever think she’ll get used to. 

She was constantly running on an adrenaline rush, and it's not like she didn’t trust her friends, because she did- with her life- but it was just knowing she had her back turned to somebody a hundred times bigger than her that got her blood pumping every time. If it was anyone other than Adrien, she wouldn't be able to do it. Sorry, Alya.

The group talked for about an hour, their conversation bouncing from serious topics, like akuma attacks, to nonsensical ones, like whether pineapple belongs on pizza (Kim was outvoted with for ‘no’s against his ‘of course'). 

The latter of the conversations were refreshing and just what Marinette needed to feel better. 

By the end she was laughing along with everyone, her worries forgotten. 

Time flew by and before anyone knew it, it was time to say goodbye. 

“I have fencing, but I wish we could all hang out longer.” Adrien said sadly.

“That’s okay dude, we have next time.” Nino grinned. “Besides, it has been a while.”

“Yeah, Adrien I’m surprised you dad let you out for this long.” Kim remarked.

“Me too.” Adrien nodded. “Marinette, you need a hand getting home?”

“If you don’t mind, I mean.” Marinette grinned. “It would be extremely helpful.”

“Of course.” Adrien smiled.

Marinette didn’t miss the confused look on Alya’s face as her gaze darted between Marinette and Adrien. The designer couldn’t exactly tell her friend that she had gotten so comfortable around Adrien because of their identity reveal, and it sure looked suspicious that Marinette suddenly knew how to speak around the model, but Alya didn’t push for answers.

Not around the boys at least. 

Everyone said their goodbyes with promises to make more plans as soon as possible. 

“Marinette, I’m gonna pick you up now, okay?”

“Yeah.” Marinette nodded as she allowed Adrien to scoop her up. He was the only one who asked, and not to diss Alya or Kim, but she liked it better when he asked. It was like a warning, a heads up so it wasn’t so scary. 

Adrien lifted his hand closer to his chest, using his free one to wave goodbye to the other three before leaving in the direction of the bakery. 

Just before Adrien could cross the street, there was a bang followed by yelling a couple blocks over. The arrangement of sounds both teenagers knew all too well.

“Guess Hawkmoth is off break.” Adrien mumbled, crossing the street. 

“Where are you going? The sound is in the other direction!”

“I’m getting you home and safe first.”

“Wait- what?  _ No _ . If you’re fighting I’m there too.”

“No way.” Adrien stopped in front of the bakery. “Not at your size.”

“How will you purify the akuma?”

“You’re not coming Marinette, it's too risky.”

“ _ How will you purify the akuma _ ? You need me there, Adrien. I don't have to be in the fight but I will be there on the sides. You need my powers to beat whatever akuma we’re up against.”

Adrien sighed in defeat. “But you’re staying on the side. Got it?”

“Yes,” Marinette rolled her eyes. “Now let's go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow my writing has improved,,, catch me rewriting the begining


End file.
